gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SJWalker
This is my talk page. If you need help, support or want a general chat then drop me a line. Please mark your text with a new section, sign it and I will try to respond on your talk page ASAP. Messages from vandals or blocked users will be struck through and ignored. I'm not prudish, so swearing is permitted. Vehicle naming As Smashbro said, it's pure ignorance, I still call the Dump as "Dumper", I never refer to it as "Dump", same goes to the Dune Buggy, I still call it as a Bandito, the Hydra, well, whether the new jet is called "Hydra" or not, I will still refer to it as an Hydra. (talk/ /blog) 19:27, February 26, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, it's really weird, the only Blazer I know is a real life car called "Chevrolet Blazer", it's not a quadbike, it's an SUV. (talk/ /blog) 23:02, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Well, then I can say that the Blista is very different to a Polo xD the Perennial seems to be based on the Honda Stream or something like this, TBH I liked the GTA IV Perennial, it would be cool if it was in GTA V, it looks cool and performs well compared to the 3D Universe rendition (which is a piece of shit) (talk/ /blog) 23:34, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Shark (animal) As Leo claims, this article needs a cleanup, if you do it, don't remove the Knife fight video, I added it to show how to kill a Shark in the game, it has music, but the music kinda fits perfectly, I didn't watch the other video however. (talk/ /blog) 01:28, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Videos I need your opinion about them here. (talk/ /blog) 15:18, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup Some cleanup here, here and here. Thanks again man. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 20:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) GTA Clone Really? Wikipedia? Wikipedia knows nothing about gaming, so please stop comparing a sci-fi game with aliens, superpowers, lightsabers and Dubstep Guns to serious, crime action-adventure game. TheAnonim13 (talk) 18:04, March 1, 2015 (UTC) They do, but they compare them because of Saints Row 1 & 2. Not because of Saints Row: The Third or IV. TheAnonim13 (talk) 18:15, March 1, 2015 (UTC) : @TheAnonim13. Please stop arguing about this, and stop edit-warring, most of the Saints Row Series are clearly GTA Clones, even The Third and IV. (talk) | ( ) 18:17, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Zion My edit on the Zion page made sense I don't see why you swithed it back the paragraph I deleted makes no sense and contradicts the previous statements in the paragraph that comes before it. Look at what I said on the talk page on the Zion pageIlikebmw's (talk) 23:57, March 1, 2015 (UTC) User page cleanup Hey Sam, would you consider a cleanup on my user page? I feel that there's a lot of grammar errors, you have my permission to do that. (talk/ /blog) 19:52, March 2, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks :) (talk/ /blog) 01:22, March 3, 2015 (UTC) User Who did TheAnonim13 tell to fuck off? If it was staff it requires a block. Leo68 (talk) 00:05, March 3, 2015 (UTC) No choice. A user cannot talk to a staff member then they need to be blocked. Leo68 (talk) 00:10, March 3, 2015 (UTC) I agree @ Leon Davis. ( ) 00:11, March 3, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : If it's him, then we'll need to report him. (talk/ /blog) 15:57, March 3, 2015 (UTC) I'll keep an eye out for him. (talk/ /blog) 16:02, March 3, 2015 (UTC) The Merryweather Heist The whole "mission description" page is just a walkthrough and not an actual description, like other mission pages. Might you change this? Thanks. 18:20, March 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Was that message for me or for him? I'm just fixing his article, this "Toc" template looks terrible. (talk/ /blog) 22:03, March 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: I won't spend any more mintue to try to talk with blind people who don't even want to talk and just keep undo/delete modification "BCUZ I"M THA ADMIN" and issuing warning to a guy who just try to contribute. No Thanks. Za dom Spremni. Cannot i say "STFU" to a guy who removed without any reason for the 4th time a contribution i tryed to make on Savage's page ? Can you understand how disrespectfull it is ? Furthermore , did you call issuing an advertisement for "incivility" a TALKING after that guy does not even justify himself for did that ? It's disgust me to had tryed to share things with community which only in return , just deleting it without reason or talking. Disrespectfull , disgusting and offensive. Thanks Sam. For a bit of light relief, plug his Polish comment and my reply into Google Translate. :D smurfy (coms) 00:40, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:44, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Template Hey Sam, I created a new template if you want to use it :) (talk/ /blog) 16:05, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RfP I need your vote here. Thanks :) DocVinewood (talk) 17:11, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :No worries, the request was active for a very short time so it's normal you missed it ;) Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 16:53, March 14, 2015 (UTC) User It wasn't because of that, it was because he re-added some info in the Techinal article, then I removed it and gave him a warning, just doing my job. Also, I can't see a point of adding personal opinion to the articles. (talk/ /blog) 01:19, March 15, 2015 (UTC) : This is like saying that the Country Rifle and the Marksman Rifle are pointless weapons because they have a shorter range and they doesn't have auto-aim mode, in GTA San Andreas, I keep the Country Rifle, it's a very good weapon, however, other players may really find it useless if they don't like to shoot manually. (talk/ /blog) 01:36, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup The reason to ask for cleanup was that the description was actually another personal opinion-description, when I saw a part which says "You meet Thomas and he is arrogant" I said "damn, how is it possible?", the walkthrough is simple, just get the Prison Bus, evade a 3-star wanted level, then take the prisoners to the river and dump the Bus in the river, but that's not the best way to describe it :p (talk/ /blog) 17:11, March 15, 2015 (UTC) : I did it a few times in my Scarface wiki, there was even an article about a bloodsport fighter girl which said: "She's hotter than the other fighter and she has a sexy voice" (no joke) (talk/ /blog) 17:18, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :: lol i'm acually the ony admin in that wiki xD (talk/ /blog) 17:22, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Chat You can join if you want. It's open to everyone. ( ) 17:59, March 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : You can join, you're welcome :) (talk/ /blog) 21:01, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: Hey Sam, the chat is really fun now, you should join us sometimes man :) when you see me online, just start a chat. (talk/ /blog) 03:55, March 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: No it usually has to correspond to the in game content (the original R* product). I don't know if there is a GTA mods wiki. If there is it goes there. Leo68 (talk) 19:26, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Can o' worms Oracle vs Oracle XS now needs to be split like Buffalo/Buffalo S was when the models were separated for purchase by R*. As predicted by Andre and I here. I will rename Oracle to Oracle XS (to retain its edit history of the GTA IV version) and we can create a new page for the GTA V "Oracle". smurfy (coms) 01:32, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : No problem, you reminded me I needed to start the discussion, and it's a doozy. So far it's pretty much just me arguing both sides against myself. smurfy (coms) 08:23, March 23, 2015 (UTC) RfP I have decided to apply for the temporary bureaucrat spot. Can you vote on the RfP page? Leo68 (talk) 02:22, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Promotion You and 558050 are candidates for my vacant admin positon. If you both want it we may need an election. Leo68 (talk) 00:04, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Are you sure you are not interested in becoming an admin? If you are not, I think I will put my name on the line to become one. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:44, March 24, 2015 (UTC)